Phantom Shots
by Aspie
Summary: A collection of one-shots, request fills, future stories, big ficlets and little fics that don't want to grow up. Summaries are inside, rated vary from K-M though T is the overall rating. Requests are taken. Now Playing: Slenderman Part 1: What happens when a bored Danny Phantom play Slenderman with a fruitloop, his alternate future self and the Time Master? Rating: T
1. Falling Apart

_**Falling Apart **_

_**Fandom: Danny Phantom**  
_**_Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Drama, and Angst?_****  
****_Rating: M (cuz I'm paranoid.)_****  
****_Summary: It started off as a normal day. Until it wasn't. They were ripped away from their homes and spent three long, torturous months with Vlad. They managed to escape their captor, but not the horror they endured._****  
****_Alt. Summary: Vlad Plasmius was not a man who took being embarrassed lightly. When his archenemies embarrassed him again, he wants revenge and he's willing to go through any means for it._****  
****_Warnings: Torture, Death, Language, Gore, Non-con_****  
****_Character pairing: Danny F./Sam M. & Dani F./OC_**

**_Disclaimer: I. Do not. Own. Danny Phantom. I only own the plot and my characters._**

**_Authors Note: Located at the bottom._**

_Chapter 1: Missing or Disappearance?_

In the Ghost Zone….

Vlad Plasmius was nearly finished paying off all the ghosts, so they wouldnt come anywhere near or in Amity Park for the next three months. The only ghost he had left was Skulker.

Flying through the Ghost Zone, Vlad finally made it to Skulker's island. Upon arriving, he thought on how to bribe Skulker. Ravaging through the booby trapped island; he passed by the icy blue rivers, reminding him of Danny's eyes. There were also soft plush grass and leaves, which also reminded him of how soft the Phantom's snow white hair was. But those thoughts were quickly pushed away when he arrived at the door of Skulker's lair. In front of Plasmius stood a large black door with spikes around the corners and on the sides were white skull heads and behind the skulls where crossed bones. It makes you think about pirates for some reason, but Vlad didn't consider that thought. So he quickly knocked on the door and waited for Skulker to answer. Vlad started tapping his foot impatiently on the ground, wanting to finish up with his round.

An annoyed voice came from behind the door. "Who is it? I swear if it's the Box Ghost, I'll... Oh. It's you Plasmius. How are you, my friend?" Skulker said.

"Fine. My friend I have a proposition for you." Vlad replied.

"Okay, what kind of proposition?" Skulker asked. This had caught his attention.

"I need you to capture Danny and Dani Phantom, and in exchange, you'll have all the rarest prey to keep you going, for the next three months."

"Ah, interesting, but why?" Skulker asked, confused.

"Daniel and Danielle, have embarrassed me for the last time. I want revenge. I want them to suffer, feel embarrassed and defiled to the point where they will be wishing for death. I want them to feel even more out of place in the world than they do now. Daniel and Danielle have crossed me for the last time and this time they will not go unpunished. Do what you have to do to capture them, but if they are not at my mansion by 3 PM tomorrow, I will personally make sure that you are nothing more than a puddle of ectoplasmic goo." Vlad replied, his voice filled with venom.

"Okay. I'll do it." Skulker said, now having the understanding of why he needed to do it.

"Good." Vlad said.

Vlad flew off, having Skulker crossed off his list. He smiled inwardly and thought, _'All according to plan'_.

* * *

Danny and Dani Fenton were in Mr. Lancer's English class. All the way in the back Danny sat next to his girlfriend, Sam Manson and his "brother in arms" Tucker. Behind Tucker sits Dani and her boyfriend, Josh. Josh was a tall, light-skinned, brownish-haired teen, who was also the newest member of Team Phantom. For the past 45 minutes, Mr. Lancer droned on about the "wonderful adventures" of Huckleberry Finn. All went well until an icy blue mist left the two Fenton twins mouths. The cold air quickly alerted them to a ghostly presence nearby.

2 seconds later, both Fenton's raised their hands and caught Mr. Lancer's attention.

"Yes, Mr. and Ms. Fenton?" Mr. Lancer asked with one of his eyebrows raised.

"Can we be excused?" they said simultaneously

"Yes, but come back before class is over." he said in a warning tone.

"Do you guys need help?" Tucker whispered, worrying since they had started receiving more cuts and bruises than usual in their ghost fights.

"Nah...shouldn't take us longer than 10 minutes." Dani replied reassuringly.

"Tuck, quit worrying, we'll be fine. What's the worst that could happen?" Danny interjected.

"Well, Skulker could finally catch the two of you and have your pelts on the wall or Vlad could have finally killed your dad, married your mom, and have you two as his apprentices. But of course, that can't be the worst that can happen." Sam stated, trying not to show her worry, for the 2 Phantoms.

"Sam, we'll be fine." Dani said, trying to reassure everyone.

"Well, good luck." Josh whispered.

"Thanks." Danny whispered back.

"Mr. and Ms. Fenton, weren't you two going somewhere?" Mr. Lancer asked.

"Yes. Yes we are. Come on Danny, let's go." Dani said, grabbing Danny's wrist and dragged him out of the classroom with her. The twins left quickly and quietly. As soon they were out of Mr. Lancer's class and out of sight where anyone could spot the two Fentons, they shouted their infamous battle cry, "Going Ghost!"

Twin white-bluish rings started at their waist and slowly rose up and down their bodies. Red and white sneakers turned into white boots. Blue skinny jeans and skirt became black hazmat pants and a skirt with black leggings. The signature red and white shirts, with red ovals on changed into a black hazmat shirts with the DP emblem. Finally, shy, icy ocean blue eyes became defiant and confident, sparking with an electric neon green color; raven black locks of hair became snowy white gleaming in their ghostly glow.

After transforming, they phased through the school's walls to see what ghost interrupted their peaceful day. (Well, if one says being shoved into lockers and upsetting the most popular shallow little wench, Paulina is peaceful, then so be it.)

Flying through the city, they finally found the ghost, Skulker.

"Hey Skulker! Ready to get your butt kicked?" Dani asked while in a fighting stance.

"Well, if it isn't the whelps. I may finally have the chance to have your pelts on my wall." Skulker said with a wicked smile showing on his face.

"Dude, I've said it once and I'll say it again: _ew_." Danny replied, quickly cringing at the thought. He did not have any plans for himself or his sister to become pieces of furniture.

Dani gave a hard, swift roundhouse kick at Skulker's armor, successfully catching the self-proclaimed hunter off-guard and made him tumble slightly. "For you to be the best hunter in the Ghost Zone, you've still haven't caught us yet. Maybe you just need a new game plan!" The teen turned invisible and lashed out another kick, this time sending Skulker flying backwards, away from her and Danny. She winced when she heard a muffled 'boom', indicating that the hunter had crashed into one of Amity Park's 't get her wrong, she enjoyed protecting the haunted city with her twin, but their protection would be for nothing if it meant Amity's buildings and citizens were harmed in the process.

"That was awesome!" Danny shouted, his gloved hands wildly waving in the air symbolizing his awe. "The way you kicked him and sent him flying, that was totally amazing! Now all we need to do, catch him and send him back home."

"And get back to Lancer before class ends ."

"And get back to Lancer before class ends." Danny pulled out the Fenton Thermos, ready to use on any other offending ghost who dared intruded in their town. A frown appeared on his face as he thought about his sister's words. "Wait, why are we going back early?"

"Dunno, beats me. But there's something off about all of this and I bet you all of my Jolly Ranchers that Skulker got something to do with it." she answered, confusion written on her face.

Danny places a hand under his chin and thinks for a few moments. "Now that you think about it, he was acting weird. Normally, he boasts about being the Ghost Zone's greatest hunter, then we fight, exchange some witty banter, fight a little more, he lose, we suck him in the thermos and send him back home peltless. Plus, he didn't use any of his weapons. I wonder," He started fly over to where Skulker was and hoped that said hunter was unconscious. Dani followed her twin brother, slightly hanging back so she can give him space. The brisk air rushed past her face, making her shoulder length black hair flow in sync with the air, reminding the teenaged girl of Super Dani. She giggled softly at the action, remembering when the two halfas decided it was a good idea to go through the Fenton Ghost Catcher and split their selves in half just so they could spend more time with Sam, Tuck and Josh.

"Something funny? I think I missed the punchline."

Danielle turned around, only to be met face to face with Skulker. The hunter threw a punch at her, sending her flying past Danny, who caught her by her arm. "You okay?"

"Of course I am. If I wasn't then I wouldn't be here. Now let's go kick some metal butt!" Danielle charged towards Skulker, having Danny right behind her. The armor-clad ghost pressed a few buttons, sending a missile straight towards the halfas. Danielle and Danny flew in the opposite direction attempting to outfly the missile. The missile hit them, catapulting the two halfas on a rooftop on one the buildings. Skulker hovered over the two unconconious phantoms, the feeling of triumph taking over. He, Skulker, had caught Danny and Dani Phantom.

He had little time to celebrate the accomplishment when one of the halfas started to stir. Skulker quickly shot two darts into their bodies and breathed a sigh of relief as their bodies visibly lax back into unconsciousness. The hunter then wrapped them in an ecto-proof net(courtesy of his employer) and flew away to Vlad's mansion.

**Okay, guys I promised you that I would start a collection of one-shots and possible fanfics. This is only the start of our wild, bumpy ride.**

**Other things:**

_**- "Daniel and Danielle, have embarrassed me ... Daniel and Danielle have crossed me for the last time...Do what you have to do to capture them...nothing more than a puddle of ectoplasmic goo." Vlad replied, his voice filled with venom. -Original quote belongs to Sinners, Saints, and Sadists by VashTSGirl45 was modified as to not plagiarize.**_

_**- **_**I started this when I was in the eight grade but school took over my life and it collected dust. Saw it in an old email and I decided to finish it up, so sorry about the change in the quality of my writing on this one. I'm working on becoming a better writer.**

**Read and review!**


	2. Emotions

_**Title: **__**Emotions**_

_**Fandom: Danny Phantom**_

**_Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Drama, and Angst?_**

**_Rating: T_**

**_Summary: Dan_****_ Phantom was a cold-hearted ghost who didn't give a damn about others. That was a truth written in stone. But when he experiences a terrifying nightmare, he starts to feel again. This terrifies him and he has someone to help him through it: Clockwork. Along the way, he finds himself coming across a question more than he would like: Who is he?_**

**_Alt. Summary: N/A_**

**_Warnings: Death, Language,_**

**_Character pairing: Gen?_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom and Beautiful Boy, both belong to their respective owners Butch Hartman and John Lennon. I only own the plot and any possible Ocs._**

_He woke to darkness; there was little surprise at the fact as this was what he woke up to every night when he went to sleep. He got up, blindly groping the cloudy air in the darkness searching for which way to go; he found there was no magic arrows or giant signs telling him the way to go. Hollow footsteps were the only sound that filled the infinite darkness as he aimlessly walked the already too familiar road, his hands stuck in the pockets of his HAZMAT suit as he whistled an old tune, its light, airy and carefree notes of the tune had been the only thing that kept him going. _

_He walked for what seemed to be an eternity, for a thing such as time did not exist in this darkness. His hopes of an escape were dwindling by the second as his hollow footsteps echoed throughout the darkness. The cloudy air grew cold, causing him to shiver and pull his cape around his body in attempt to block out the coldness, only for the cold air to blow harder and the temperature to drop even further than what it was before. He gritted his teeth in frustration. He shouldn't be affected by this, he was cold, emotionless so something like this shouldn't affect him to this degree. Then again, he was surrounded by darkness, the place where the worst comes out, where his fears came to life conjured up in the most horrific way._

_A door appeared not too far from in front of him. His footsteps became louder, his heart racing as he  
raced to the door and suddenly skidded to a halt. His hands touched the knob, turned it, pushed the door opened and stepped to the other side of the door. What he saw shocked him to his ghostly core. _

_Amity Park in it's abnormal entirety was still standing and the black apocalypse that he caused was gone, replaced with it's trademark 'Welcome to Amity Park!' sign. Curious as to what was still there, he flew over the city. Fenton Works still stood, the large sign attached to the orange house with the Ops Center slash Jack Blimp had remained as well. He turned invisible, the fear of being caught and dissected coming back at full force, and continued to fly over the city. He noted that Tucker's and Sam's houses were still stood, but said teens weren't there. A bubbly feeling stirred in his stomach; something was going to happen, what it was though, he couldn't say. He paid it little attention and continued to fly, he wasn't surprised to see Casper High still standing and he supposed that the Nasty Burger still stood. Again, that bubbly feeling rose back in his stomach, unease resting in his undead heart. Maybe it had something to do with the Nasty Burger. Hoping to prove his suspicions wrong, he quickly flew to the food establishment. _

_Unfortunately, whatever gods up there must have hated him for the Nasty Burger was about to blow and if he squinted just a little, he could see...oh God. A lump bobbed in his throat as he saw his family, Sam, Tucker and Mr. Lancer tied to the boiler and the boiler itself was getting ready to explode. 'Come on Dan, you can do it. It won't be like last time, this time it'll be different. Because you made it in time to save them.' Dan flew faster than what he ever flew before, the pressure to stop this from ever happening weighed down on him like a thousand ships._

_Panic rose in him when the meter dash almost went to the red, the terrified faces of his parents, Mr. Lancer especially those of his sister Jazz, Tucker and Sam stared into his soul, waiting for the moment to come, the moment where he failed them. Dan pushed himself to fly faster, his red eyed narrowed in determination because yes, he would save them._

_Everything happened at once and played in slow motion, just so he could see this was all his fault. The boiler exploded, causing the Nasty Burger and the condiments inside the boiler to crumble and fall down with large pieces of bricks and metal flying; one of them hit the ghost, sending him flying away from the explosion._

_"Shit!" He looked down at his suit and saw the large gash across his hip green ectoplasm freely flowing. He was in pain yes, but in a matter of importance, saving his friends was more important than his wounds. He dived in the direction of explosion, carefully avoiding the few large flying pieces of metal and brick hurled at him. _

_Dan made a soft landing on the ground and started to lift the rubble in a desperate search for his family, friends or Mr. Lancer. A soft moan was heard underneath and the phantom lifted more rubble faster, hoping to see who it was, more importantly if they survived. His hand moved one last piece of rubble and saw the familiar blue headband, red hair and blue shirt. _

_Jazz. _

_He picked up his sister as gently as he could and cradled her in his arms. Blood dripped on his suit, bits of rock embedded in her head and he wonders if it was too late. Jazz looked up at him, wrenching one of her blue eyes open, it's all a blur until she focuses in and it becomes clearer. She winces when she tries to sit up, but a gentle force pushes her back quietly, shushing her. The redhead opened her other eye and she sees her younger brother squeezing her tightly as though she would fade away._

_"Danny? Is that you?" she coughs, her voice hoarse, weak and she hates how pathetic she sounded, wishing there was something she do about it._

_"Yea, it's me, Jazzy." he answers softly, pulling her closer to his chest._

_Jazz turned her head into her brother chest, the feeling of falling spreads throughout her body. Danny's calm, steady heartbeat beat soothes her worry and the desire to sleep suddenly . _

_"D'nny? 'M sleepy. Lemme rest for a minute."_

_"Jazz, no! Stay awake! Whatever you do, please don't go to sleep! Don't you want to pass your psychology exam? You promised me that we go to New Zealand after I graduated. Please, you can't break your promises now!" he cried frantically, wildly shaking Jazz by her shoulders, tears welled up in his eyes and threatened to spill over. The fight left her eyes and her body went limp._

_"Jazz? Jazz!" Dan screamed frantically, shaking her even harder, waiting for a reaction, response, anything. He didn't care if she slapped him because any movement that came from her meant she was alive. He bit his lip, trying his hardest not to cry when Jazz didn't respond._

_He yelled out her name one more time in hopes she would respond. Tears fell down his face as he realized that one of his worst fears came true._

_Jazz was dead and it was all his fault._

_"NO!"_

Eyes shot open in a frightened haze, Dan jolted up from his bed with a loud scream. Beads of sweat gathered around his forehead while he panted. His red eyes shot around, trying to make sense of what was going on. He realized that he was looking around in the bedroom, _his bedroom_ that Clockwork had given him to sleep in.

It was only a nightmare, a vicious one, he thought. His heart was pounding out of his chest and he was unable to catch his breath. Dan placed one of his hands over his face to try and calm himself and at that moment he felt tears streaming down his face. It was a nightmare, yes but his reaction was real from his bloodshot eyes to his uncontrollable trembling.

There was a time and place for everything, Clockwork thought. Where one thing happened at that specific time and place, down to the millisecond and then it was over. There was no delays in an order of events and if there was, he could instantly fix. That was why he loved being the Master of Time, because it was structured and there was certain order to it.

Except..._for this_.

There was no point in time where Dan Phantom stood out side his door, fat tears rolling down his cheeks. There was no point in time where he, Clockwork, would be console anyone or rather any ghost.

But apparently there was, and he was not aware of them.

"Clockwork." Dan moaned, his voice cracking as thick tears blurred his vision and he drew out the Time Master's name in hope that he would come.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." the elder ghost muttered, floating to the trembling phantom. He picked him up bridal style and silently floated over to his bed. Clockwork himself couldn't help but note how light Dan was. Probably from lack of eating and being stuck in that thermos.

"Dan, what's wrong?" he asked. Dan only responded by burrowing his head in Clockwork's chest and tightly holding onto the Time Master's robes.

An awkward silence hung over the two ghosts. _'Damn it'_ he thought, _'I'm not cut out for this!'_ He looked at the younger ghost whose frame shook as loud sobs racked his body and drew in a sigh. _'But for him, I'll try.'_

"Dan, what's wrong?" Clockwork repeated and for a moment, he wonders if he was either speaking to the air or to Dan. His blue fingers found their way in Dan's hair, slightly combing through the fiery hair and Dan responds by further burying his head into his chest and retaining an even tighter grip on his robes. Clockwork sighed with what could be described as annoyance. He knew that Dan wouldn't tell what had shaken him so badly, but that didn't mean he didn't want to at least try.

"Dan, I can't help you if you wont tell me what's wrong." He said as he combed through the younger ghost's hair in an attempt to calm him down. In turn, Dan's loud sobs lessened to wild and erratic trembling.

"I-I know."

**_Clockwork slightly rocked himself and the ghost sitting in his lap and began to sing._**

_Close your eyes  
Have no  
fear  
The monster's gone  
He's on the run and your daddy's here_

Beautiful, beautiful,  
beautiful  
Beautiful boy  
Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful  
Beautiful boy

Before you go to sleep  
Say a little prayer  
Every day in every way  
It's getting better and better

Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful  
Beautiful boy  
Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful  
Beautiful boy

_Out on the ocean sailing away  
I can hardly wait to see you come of age  
But I guess, we'll both just have to be patient  
'Cause it's a long way to go, a hard row to hoe  
Yes,  
it's a long way to go but in the  
meantime_

Before you cross the street  
Take my hand  
Life is what happens to  
you  
While you're busy making other plans

Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful  
Beautiful boy  
Beautiful,  
beautiful, beautiful  
Beautiful boy

Before you go to sleep  
Say a little prayer  
Every day in ever way  
It's getting better and better

_Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful  
Beautiful boy  
Darling, darling, darling  
Darling boy_

Good night  
See you in the morning  
Right again

**By the time he finished singing, Dan had fallen asleep, his chest slowly rising up and down. Clockwork shifted Dan onto the bed, pulling the covers over the sleeping ghost. He smiled softly at how young Dan looked as his face morphed into those of a young child, around ten or twelve. Speaking of which, **_how_** old was Dan?**

There was so many questions yet not enough answers. A deep sigh escapes the Time Keeper's lips as he wondered as to what exactly he had gotten himself into. He stood up, a hand clenching on his robes and he waves it off as his imagination, but a mumbled 'don't leave me' convinces him otherwise. Clockwork positioned himself in the bed, moving over slightly so Dan could have enough room. He closed his red eyes and sleep instantly washed over his body.

******Here's is my second drabble, short story whatever you want to call it. But this is one I actually want to make a full-fledged fanfic. Expect the next update in around two weeks!**

******PS: I accept requests! :D**

******Read and review, I can't improve if you don't tell where to improve.**


	3. Slenderman: Part I

_**Slenderman Part I **_

_**Fandom: Danny Phantom**_

_**Genre: Humor **_

_**Rating: T**_

_**Summary: What happens when a bored Danny Phantom play Slenderman with a fruitloop, his alternate future self and the Time Master?**_

_**Alt. Summary: N/A**_

_**Warnings: Language**_

_**Character pairing: None**_

_**Disclaimer: I. Do not. Own. Danny Phantom. I only own the plot and any possible OCs.**_

Danny Phantom was bored. No, scratch that. To say he was bored would be an massive understatement, he was _dying _from it. The itch to do something grew stronger with each second. He needed do something, anything. The teen looked from the tree he was resting in hoping there was a ghost wreaking havoc in the city that would save him from his boredom.

He threw his head back in frustration. As usual, there was not a hide nor hair of a ghost in Amity Park. For the first few days with there being no ghosts causing havoc, Danny was excited. No ghostsmeant more sleep and more sleep meant better grades was the only thing logical that he understood resulting from the absence of daily ghost attacks. God, was he happy to show his mom that B+ he made on Lancer's history test.

Best day of his life.

But with anything that had the name Danny Phantom connected to it, happiness soon turned into resentment. He wasn't one to look in a gift horse's mouth, He couldn't just believe that out of the blue, ghosts stopped appearing. Danny could handle them being gone for a few days, yes. Two weeks? Something had to be going on, something big for them to vanish in thin air, and not even the _Box Ghost_ popped in like he normally would screaming about the amazing and deadly power of bubble wrap. Yep, something definitely had to be going on, he have to ask Clockwork about this sometime later.

"Thinking a little too hard, aren't we Little Badger?"

Danny fell off the branch in surprise at the voice, managing to catch himself before his face made  
contact with the concrete. The teen floated upwards back to his branch and scowled at the figure across from him.

"Plasmius."

Plasmius grinned at the deep scowl settling in on Danny's face. "I'm hurt, Badger. All I did was come to check up, see how you were and this is how I'm repaid for my concern?"

"Check up on me? Don't you mean my mom? Wait, how about Maddie the cat? Oh, I forgot, you don't have one!" Danny says, enjoying the frustrated sputtering coming from Vlad's lips. Vlad then straightened himself up, not allowing the boy to rile him up any futher. The older man slung an arm around Danny's shoulder and pulled him tightly to him, ignoring the colorful protests that left Danny's lips. Honestly, did he really think that would scare him? He was friends with his mother and the woman was downright scary when she wanted to be. Vlad looked down, only to be met with a furious glare from the ghost boy identical to that of his mother's.

"Vlad, what the hell are you doing? I swear, if you don't get your hands off of me right now, I will scream rape."

Vlad hugged Danny even tighter, tussled his hair and laughed softly. "Little Badger, you crack me up. No one can hear you up here, plus I have a proposition for you."

"What is it?" Danny asked.

"I want you to spend one day with me and before you can argue, you have nothing else better to do other than lying in a tree branch. Am I right?" Vlad paused for a moment, waiting for Danny's recluclant nod. "Of course I'm right. But there's more, after our day together and you aren't satasified, I will leave you and your family alone forever."

Danny perked his ears at the word forever, enjoying the mental imagery of Vlad being gone forever.

"Forever? Forever as in for the rest of your natural life and afterlife?"

"Yes, that kind of forever, Daniel."

"How do I know that this isn't some kind of trick? How would I know that while spending 'quality time' with you, you wont send an invisible duplicate to kill my father and kidnap my mother?" Danny questioned.

"All very good points, Little Badger, but that's for me to know and you to find out. So are we still on?"

Danny glared at his archenemy and if looks could kill, Vlad would nothing more than a pile ashes buried within ashes. He knew that he brought up some very good points, and as much he didn't want to, he had to admit Vlad was right. He wouldn't be able to tell if Vlad did send an invisible duplicate to off his father and mother. Danny supposed he could just put away his dislike for Vlad(most of it anyway) for his family's safety.

Fine, I'll go but I got my eye on you."

"Where would you like to go first? Morocco? Japan? I heard that the ambassador has a very talented personal chef. Cooks the best sushi. How about Mil-"

Danny cuts off the suddenly happy man off. "How about we start of small like Disneyland?"

"Disneyland?"

"Yeah! You know that empire that makes those movies about 'stay true to your self', 'true friends will stay with you' and 'lets sing a song and everything will be okay?'

The billionaire anxiously rubbed a hand on the back of his neck. Danny threw his head back in frustration again. Vlad Masters never heard of Disney and he's a billionaire? Sam and her parents are sitting on a few tons of money and he is pretty sure they heard of Disney. Hell, the goth's never ending rant of Disney and corporal greed proved his point tried and true.

The younger halfa grabbed Plasmius' hand and begun flying. If there was one thing that he was going to do before severing his ties with Vlad forever was to get the man familiar with the franchise. All he needs to do is get a dew things straight.

"Vladdy! We going to Disneyland! Gotta get you up with the times old man!" He shouts and almost laughed at Vlad's reaction. He stopped after a few moments and wonders,

"How are we going to get to Florida?"

"That's one double. You know what happens when you get three?""Shut up, you purple loving freak. Bet you get drunk off one shot of Purple Nurple." The figure argued, shook the die and threw them the table. He glared at the die and turned his glare when his opponent began to snicker.

"_Shut up _Clockwork. I know you have something to do with these die. Rigged them, you cheater."

"Like I need to cheat. P.S: if you couldn't tell that was two doubles. One more and you know what  
that means." Clockwork sang the last and ducked at the half full cup of coffee Dan threw at him.

"Continue please. I can't wait for a temper tantrum from the infamous Dan Phantom when he rolls another double."

"No I will not and don't give me that bull about 'I just know' Watch and se-Fuck!" Dan narrowed his red eyes into dangerous slits and pointed a finger at the Time Master.

"Cheater." he accused.

"Please, you're just mad you have to go to jail. Now, would you like to pay fifty dollars to get out?"

Dan mumbles something incoherently and slams the play money on the table. "Bastard. Knew that was I had left."

"I must fulfill my role as a banker and you are now officially bankrupt. I win." Clockwork stated while collecting the large pile of play money and separated them in seven stacks."

"Cheater."

"Psh, stop hating its bad for your health. Oops, I forgot: that's all your have running in your blood." The Time Master ignores the twitch in Dan's ears that meant 'fuck-off', intent on teaching him that he can't win every game in life- or afterlife in their case. "Besides in a few hours, your ego will get over it. By the way, I think I saw it under the trash can and it's looking pretty crushed. A few more blows...I think you're more than capable to fill in the blanks."

"Set. me. up."

"Are you really that eager to get pawned again?"

"That was a fluke, old man. You see I was practicing, preparing for when I beat you."

"Jesus Christ, I have never seen someone as arrogant as you-you know what? I've warned you. Don't go crying to your teddy when I wipe your and your ego across the table after I beat you. Plus I don't think you'll be able to tell the exact moment when I pawn you, I'll tell you a little while later."

"Are you trying to say I'm stupid?"

"Not stupid, but rather _clueless."_

With that, Dan jumped from where he stood and tackled Clockwork. The Time Master was startled at the sudden move and fell under Dan. Dan sat on top of his stomach, making sure Clockwork couldn't wriggle his way out.

"Say it."

"Say what?"

"You know what. Say 'uncle'."

"Never."

Dan raised one of his hands in the air threateningly. "You know what this means, Clocky."

"No, no, NO! STAHP! HAHAHA-IT TICKLES!" A squeal of laughter escaped, Dan's coarse hands gently rubbed over his stomach, Clockwork uselessly tried covering it as he eyed Dan, a smile lighting up both of their crooked faces.

Dan rolled his eyes at the overly obvious statement. "Duh, it's supposed to. Do you surrender?"

"No. Never, never, ever in a million years, not even if Walker decided to dress up in a pink tutu and sang 'Baby'." Clockwork huffed playfully and a few more bursts of laughter left the Time Master's body at Dan's poor attempts to remain impassive as the image of Walker wearing a pink tutu singing 'Baby' crossed his mind. A grin as wide as the Cheshire Cat appeared on his face, he lowered his face so Clockwork couldn't see him laughing at the ridiculous image that he planted in his head.

Clockwork watched with amusement as Dan raised both of his hands to his mouth to stifle his oncoming laughter. This gave him ample room to easily overpower Dan, flipping him over on the  
floor, until Clockwork sat on top of him.

"Nope, you, my friend aren't going _anywhere_." Clockwork waggled his blue finger in Dan's face, emphasizing his point and pushed him back on the floor when Dan tried to sit up.

"Dude, are you like going off me anytime soon?"

"Nope."

"Seriously? Your just gonna sit on my stomach?"

"Yep, pretty much my plan as of now."

"What if, I don't know, you gotta take a piss? What are you going to do then?"

"Don't know, but for now I am sit right here. Now if you don't mind, I am going to make myself comfortable."

As if to prove his point Clockwork swerves his legs around Dan until both legs are in front him.

"We're going to be a while." Dan stated.

"You don't say, what was your first clue, hmm? Was it when I sat on you or when I swerved my legs around you Dan?" A knock on the door interrupts him and Dan lets out a sigh in relief, silently thanking whatever or whoever had just saved him from yet _another_ one of Clockwork's lectures about common sense, stating the obvious and whatnot.

"Come in Danny."

The door opened slightly and Danny peered his head in before pushing the door open all the way, revealing the lanky teen and the older man standing next to Danny.

"Hello Danny and not to be rude but I have to ask, what is that thing on Vladimir's head?" Clockwork asked.

Vlad grumbled in annoyance while simultaneously correcting Clockwork to call him 'Vlad', not 'Vladimir'. Danny eyed the older halfa oddly at the correction and answered Clockwork's question about the object on his head, which were a pair of Mickey Mouse ears. Clockwork raised an eyebrow at the term and asked what an 'Mickey Mouse' was and Danny had been grateful his mouth didn't fall in a cartoony fashion because he could not believe that the Time Master of didn't know what _Mickey Mouse_ was. Honestly, what was wrong with these two? A billionaire businessman(Even though Danny had to admit his methods for such fame and wealth were a tad bit unorthodox.) and a ghost who practically watch over time since the beginning of time and they don't even know what Disney was.

Well, he'd have to fix that...right after he rectified the situation with Clockwork of what was appropriate to sit on.

Dan could only watch with amazement as he saw Clockwork sitting in of the cars at the very top of the roller coaster, screaming loudly when it dived down the hill it was resting on. He actually wondered how his younger self managed to do what he been trying for a while: get Clockwork out of the Tower.

He not jealous or anything, he just really wanted to know how _Danny_ did the impossible. Whenever he tried to take Clockwork out of his tower, it mostly ended with him and the Time Master wrestling on the floor, catching the attention of some very livid ghosts that were living around the Tower, and Dan apologizing for the inconvenience, somehow managing to exclude the promise that won't happen again.

But still, with Danny, all it took was a few words and Clocky willingly walks out of the tower and into the big bad world.

He had to admit he was a _little_ jealous.

Two minutes later, he sees the Time Master walking away from the entrenance of the ride, grin as wide as the amusement park they're in and universal two thumbs up for 'awesome' had clearly indicated that he was an awesome time.

His face morphs from one of jealousy to one of happiness when he sees his friend closing in on him.

"Hey buddy, enjoy the ride?"

Clockwork nodded in affirmation with a large grin. "Yeah, it was, as humans say, 'awesome'."

"You said that about every ride you were on."

"Can you blame me?"

Dan looked up at some of the attractions and rides, "No, I can't really blame you." He claps his hands together in anticipation. "So, where to next?"

"Hmm, how about…there?" He pointed at one the rides further out.

"I am _not_ going on that ride again, I don't care how many times you beg."

"Daniel, one more time? Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"_No._"

"_Please_?"

_**"NO!" **_

Vlad had shut up at the last no, noticing that it bordered onto a ghostly wail, and he deemed himself wise enough not to anger Danny any further. Though, that didn't mean he should forgive him for raining in on his fun .

Vlad leaned back on the bench he was sitting in, watching in amusement as Danny paced in a circle trying to figure out on what to do next. The billionaire began to strum his fingers on the arm, resisting the urge to shoot an ectoblast at the younger halfa just because his pacing was making him nervous.

His cell phone rings, and he pulls it out not bothering to check if the call is work-related or Maddie-related because it's a distraction and if he checks the call, the distraction is ruined.

Though he is thankful for the distraction, he is surprised that Dan is on the other end rather. He knows they exchanged numbers before entering the park as a safety precaution but that doesn't-

_"Vlad?"_

Vlad stretched his feet out, reliving his aching joints. "Yes, Daniel?"

_"It's Dan, not Daniel." Dan huffed._

"There's a reason why you called my phone, what is it?"

Silence. Then, _"Oh, we're ready to go."_

"Why? It's only," He looked at his vintage watch. "Five-thirty. Sounds early to me."

"_Five-thirty? Thought it was much later, but still we need to leave. I'm currently holding a Time Master by his hood and this is not going to work."_

_"_Might I ask as to _why_ you holding Clockwork by his hood?"

"_He almost took a cotton candy stand hostage. Might I add he got us kicked out of the Finding Nemo exhibition a while earlier."_

"And how did he do that?"

_"Well, he poked the woman leading the exhibition, then he kept asking her if we're going to get lost and then he told her if she wanted to lose her virginity, Virgin Megastore might be the place for her and I quote 'Where virgins can meet and have orgies Monday through Sunday 24/7."_

Vlad choked.

_"Shocking, right?"_

"Very. I was not expecting such, crude humor from Clockwork."

_"You're not the only one. Now onto him almost taking a cotton candy stand hostage."_

"How did that happen?"

_"Well, we were causally strolling through an amusement park, trying to decide where to go next while not getting lost when we saw a cotton candy stand. I asked Papa Smurf if he ever had cotton candy and he said no."_

"Tell me you didn't."

_"I did. When we went over to the stand, I ordered the stuff and handed over the blue one to Clockwork and the rest, well you know what happen."_

"What other choice do I have than to know the rest?"

_"Whatever Fruitloop, are you coming to help or not?"_

"No choice not to. Where are you?"

_"Uhh..." _It's silent for a moment and Vlad can vaguely hear Dan and Clockwork struggling, and a terrified Disney worker shriek. _"We're over near the Lion King."_

With a sense of urgency, Vlad stands up and grab Danny by the cuff of his shirt. He ignores any and all protest coming from the younger halfa with only one thought in mind:

He was _not_ going to pay the cost of therapy for two (very traumatized) Disney workers just because the Master of Time was a sugar addict and couldn't control his urges for blueberry cotton candy.

**So we have a Time Master whose an addict for candy, Monolopy almost ruinung friendships and a trip to Disney, and the four boys getting ready to play Slenderman. **

**What will happen next?**

**To**_** blackwood108**_**, don't fret as I will start your request...**_**SOON!**_


End file.
